Kingdom Hearts: Tied By Darkness
by GameXwriter231
Summary: Awoken in a strange place, Seth finds himself with close to no memory, and he barely remembers where he comes from. When the events of a tragic storm befall the world he is currently on, he'll be whisked away, with a strange boy, into a journey that will reveal who Seth really is... a Keyblade Wielder.
1. Chapter One

Falling through the darkness, I could feel myself fading away. Everything that I thought I knew- the memories, the emotions... All of those leaked out from my heart and my mind, bidding me adieu as they forever slipped away into the dark abyss that I had, somehow, managed to enter.

I wanted so badly to call out, but my voice was mere whispers in this land of pure darkness. I felt as if the abyss around me had gripped its hand around my throat, restraining me from talking and preventing me from reaching out to anywhere through a simple cry for help. I was going to die… that word… _death_… it scared me beyond all belief. If I died, I would just become nothing. The world could become emptier and if there was anything for me to see out there, that would become all for nothing.  
"You idiot. You're just gonna let yourself break like this? No fight whatsoever? Aren't you pathetic."

I wanted so badly to reach out to the voice, to beg for its help, but all I could manage was to reach out my thin, numb fingers. I could feel the voice growing closer by the second. As it spoke it felt like footsteps, one after another… they were heavy. I could feel each vibration, each slow step like it was being dragged against the floor that this abyss seemingly had.  
"You can't speak can you… fine. I guess I'll make you talk!" With a sharp sound, the darkness slowly started to dissolve away, revealing a simple cylinder-like pedestal at the bottom. It's image was hard to make out, but it seemed familiar. Like I knew what it truly was. Once the darkness disappeared entirely, I started to fall. This time, however, was way slower. I slowly drifted down upon the platform and was rested there, for now. I could feel parts of the pedestal cracking off, falling into the pit that still remained. Although the darkness had dispersed, there was no telling what the pit could hold within it.  
"Can you speak now?"  
I tried my best. I started to lift myself. As I rose up, i felt a sharp pain flow through my right arm, punishing me by slamming me back against the ground. I could feel a little pain coming from the top of my head ,but nothing too serious. It was more like a little bump than a serious head wound. That I could assure myself.  
"Y-yes." The words started to slowly form themselves together. Thankfully, I could remember words, phrases, full sentences. The part of me, which mattered most, still managed to keep pieced together.  
"Good to know that you haven't died yet. Your heart is fading and it's fading fast. We're gonna have to do something about it…"  
He was right. I could see the chunks of it breaking, the glass that was upon the surface slowly started to crack and make its way across the pillar. If it was to keep going, I could see it snapping the pillar in two. It would force me to continue to fall, enter the pit and cease to exist. The thoughts of _death_ slowly seeped chaos through me. "P-please… help me."  
"I can only help you if you accept me into your heart. I just need a bit of safety for now... "  
Worry flooded its way into my mind. I had enough to deal with the concept of death, but I had to think fast. The risk of having this voice, this strange person within my heart… it terrified me. I could imagine all the bad that could come out of this, but something inside of me told me to trust him. It seemed like a familiar feeling, yet it felt so disconnected. It was a wire detached from the main source.  
"F-fine… Just… p-please help me."  
With that, I felt a pulse of energy hit my chest. It melded with my heart, forming into what felt like a mixture of light and darkness. Within my heart, I felt an ongoing, neverending battle of tug-of-war. The darkness pulled to one side, causing all the desire for power to grow exponentially. It grew in size, however, the light on the other side started to bring out the best in me. I could feel the desire to save, to create a better world for all of those around me. It was joyous and devastating, respectfully coming from both sides, but it would have to do.  
With that, I shifted myself onto my left arm, lifting myself up from the surface and examining the pillar that I was standing on. In an instant, I watched as the pillar was enveloped in a bright white light, one that forced me to cover my eyes. As It shifted, it repaired itself until becoming a pillar with a boy hanging on the edge of the art style.  
The boy that was hanging there had dark black hair that covered over his own eyes. It was very hard to see them, but I knew they were there. His hand was out-stretched, reaching over to something or someone. His clothes were nice and long. Something about them being long made me happier, but I didn't know any better so I disregarded it.

"Don't bother me while I'm here. I'm only with you because you were the closest around, got that?"  
I felt somewhat betrayed, especially by a simple voice. He was just using me, but I decided to myself that it was better than to fade away and die. I then looked at the other person who had just been formed by the white light, reaching out back to the person whose clothing looked oddly like mine.  
The other person was wearing a black and red suit, one that looked to be like part of him. Upon his head, he was wearing a mask that covered over the whole of his face. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what he was thinking, but I tried to disregard that for now. All that was left, was to try and exit this strange abyss like world.  
As I was thinking of a way out, a door appeared behind me, signaling for my quick exit. I moved slowly over to the door, using my left hand to grip the handle and yank open the door, revealing a bright and blinding light that enveloped the whole area around me, pulling me in and refusing to let me out.

For a quick moment, I felt a blinding light appear before me. It's strange glow was somewhat relaxing. Looking around the room, I noticed the pictures upon the wall, the sounds of nature outside as the birds chirped and I could hear the sound of ocean waves as they came in then receded… something strange, though, met my gaze. A boy stood over me, with spiky hair and bright sky-blue eyes that rang out with interest. Looking at him in detail, I could see his red jumper with a coat that seemed to be mixtures of grey, white, and blue with small streaks of yellow.  
"Hey, you're awake! That's great." he turned around and ran off, heading in another direction. While he was off and about, I sat up and tried to recognize what had been going on. I tried to move my right arm, but pain shocked through my arm and it felt like it was going to snap like a mere twig. I slammed back into the couch, looking to my right arm. It seemed limp and swollen, laying there flimsily. It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. A little bit of rumbling could be heard as the boy rushed back down to me, looking at me and smiling.  
"What's your name?"  
"I-I…" I gripped my head with my left hand, trying not to move my right arm or hand in fear that the pain would slowly work its way up my body.  
"Are you hurt?"  
I looked to him, nodded and winced a bit as the pain started to spike then gradually lower itself down. He sat there for a moment, thinking in deep concentration. I could see the light bulb go off in his head, making him rush off again.  
He was definitely a strange character, one who seemed to have a heart of pure gold and a soul that was meant to be nothing less than exotic. While he went off, I tried hard to remember everything about myself. I tried to think of my name, the one thing people could call me by but to no avail. The only word that I could manage to get out was a simple letter. Just one… "s". It wasn't much to work off of, but it was better than nothing. While I was going deeper into my mind, trying to find out who I was, I started to slowly drift back into sleep. It was like something was calling me back, beckoning me from afar as I traveled in between this world and the next.

Laying against the floor, I looked upon the sky and realized that I had returned where I had started… but something felt off about it. It didn't have the heartwarming feeling of completion when the voice took sanctuary within my heart. I wasn't there… I was sitting, upon a strange place,that held the look of a princess and in the shape of a circle. It was definitely strange.  
"_**So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it**_?"  
The voice was a lot more strange than I remembered it… it seemed questionable-it was nothing like the other one. If I remembered correctly, it managed to call me idiotic and dumb without even knowing me… or having me know myself. With all these thoughts in my head, I moved forward, slowly.  
As I approached the middle of the pedestal, i felt shifting below. Two small, grey boxes appeared before me. One that held light, in the form of a shield. The shield was a shade of black that had red outlining, as well as three circles that looked like a mouse. It was definitely strong.  
"_**Power sleeps within you…"**_

Turning my view, I saw darkness sit upon the box, forming into something beyond comprehension. I couldn't make it out, but my heart feared the look of the darkness.  
"_**A strange Force sleeps within you…"**_

I didn't want to think of it too much. Between my two options, I decided to go towards the shield. Approaching it, I looked at the sleek design of the shield, watching the red majesty as the black colors called out to me to pick it up. I moved my hands slightly, grabbing at it and holding it in my hand. It felt… perfect. Like the shield was specifically designed for me.  
"_**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all… is this the power you choose?"  
**_I could feel its energy resonating, calling me to fight with it. At this point, seeing where I was ,I had no other option. "Yes…" As I spoke the words it wished to hear, the blade dissolved into light… fading away into the sky. I was somewhat confused, seeing as I thought I would be able to use it, but I wasn't able to think for long. As I selected it, the stone box-like structures cracked, entering into the ground as the circular pedestal that I stood on started to fade and break from underneath me. As it broke, I fell through the darkness, falling deeper and deeper within this strange place.


	2. Chapter Two

The sound of water sloshing to and fro to the rhythm of the waves was like candy to the ears. It was calming, more than anything else I could _try_ and remember. Watching Sora row continuously was also somewhat of a relief, seeing as he was mostly putting his energy versus mine… not that I had no energy, I just barely had _some_ energy.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah… Just thinking about stuff."

Sora stopped paddling for a moment, letting the waves carry us towards the islands that he had told me he loved. He had gone on rants about how he loved this island. He told me a boy by the name of "Riku" was his best friend and how they planned on doing something involving a trip to a new world, along with a girl by the name of "Kairi". A lot of this was confusing, specifically for me… but I just disregarded the unimportant pieces for now.

"Do you remember your name at all?"

"Not really. I mean… the most I remember is that my name starts with an S." I sat back in the small boat and looked to Sora. "Sorry that I'm entering your friend group without knowing anyone."

"Don't worry about it! My friends on the island are very friendly. You'll fit right in!"

After minutes of paddling, we approached the island and tied up the boats upon the dock. The look of the island was impressive, seeing as the forest and fauna seemed to grow upon the edges while a wooden structure to the left of the docks still managed to hold together. Looking to the right, I noticed a small waterfall coming down, along with a wooden shack and another wooden structure that reached all the way over to another location, where a tree with star-shaped fruit sat. This island was definitely interesting.  
"Sora, not to sound rude, but who comes to these islands?"  
"Well…" he swung his arms up, placing them behind his head. He thought for a moment then looked at me directly. "There Tidus… Wakka… and Selphie! They are usually around, but I think they are still on the mainland. They all usually play blitzball or they fight each other. Speaking of fighting each other… since we have some spare time, let's have a practice fight!"  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Sora." I watched as a wooden blade flew through the air, reminding me of something strange.

-Flashback-

"**Seth… Don't forget what your strongest weapon is. The weapon that will lead you through the darkness while also leading you to bigger and better battles…"  
**"**Are you talking about my Keyblade?" I held up an item that looked very fuzzy. It was hard to make out specifically what my 'Keyblade' was, but I didn't care too much about the look.  
**"**Not really." The man that was teaching me walked up and placed his hand upon my heart. "Your heart will always be the strongest weapon. Even when you feel like you're close to fading, let your heart be your guiding key."**

-The Islands-

"Hey, are you alright?"

I snapped out of the trance that I had managed to walk into. Sitting there, I looked to my hands and back unto the sand of the ground. I was back and with new knowledge. I tried to repeat the name over and over. 'Seth' that name seemed like it suited me. Especially when I couldn't remember anything else. It felt perfect to me.

"My name… is Seth."  
"What?"  
"My name is Seth, Sora. I remember my name!"

Sora put both his fists up and smiled. The happiness was beaming across to me. It felt as if Sora had held as much happiness as he could for both me and him. His heart was a sponge to soak up the rest of the atmosphere as well as soak up his friend's feelings.  
With the sword in hand, I imagined how I held the 'Keyblade'. When the wooden sword was placed into my right hand, it felt unnatural. It was uncoordinated. I tried a few swings, but to no avail. I then had a brilliant idea. Switching hands, I felt the weight of the blade shift and change to where it was perfect. I threw a few swings that felt smoother, more connected and prepared.  
"Seth? Have you ever fought with toy swords before?"  
"I think I have. Let's just test it out and see how it goes!" I propped myself into a stance, hanging back as Sora pulled his blade to his side, holding both hands on the handle. He seemed like he had really defined his style.

I then rushed forward, slamming my wooden blade into his. Going through the motions, I felt smooth-natural even. Fighting was like the ocean, calmly sitting upon itself watching as small forces created ripples. As Sora's wooden blade forced me off, he moved into the offensive. He took a swing over head to which I blocked, but was unable to block the attack coming from the front. As he landed the attack, I watched the biggest grin come out of his face. Then, I pulled the blade up to block the final attack he had. I watched as his whole body spun and struck the wooden blade, sending it flying from my hand.

"You're really good!"  
"But I lost…"  
"Doesn't matter that you lost." Sora walked over and picked up the wooden sword, handing it back over to me. He smiled with his usual grin, but continued to talk "Sometimes a fight can't always be won. Simple as that."

As he said that, he put away his wooden sword and sat back into the sand, watching the sky and the clouds overhead. I sat down next to him and watched as he slowly drifted into sleep, waiting for him to stir or make some kinda noise. To my surprise, he drifted off just like that. Without a fear in the world. I then decided to lay down a little ways away, and looked up the clouds in the sky.  
I started to wonder about the voices that I had heard… The thoughts that still managed to loom around each corner in my head, waiting to reveal themselves until the time seemed right, or at least guide me. I wanted so badly to search for my memories, but nothing came upon me. I had little to no ability to search, so I would just have to wait and watch from a distance, preparing for when I had truly regained my memories. With that, I started to feel drowsy… like I was slipping away into a dream as well.  
My eyelids slowly started to close. As they sealed shut, I felt myself falling once more. I could see my body being sent spiraling through the darkness once more.

As I fell, I could see a platform underneath me forming. All I managed to see was a girl, a beautiful girl. She wore a silver ball gown, with a very nice tiara and fairly pale skin, that of a ghost. The platform around her was a very somber pink , mixing in with the images of blue and white, showing off her history with simple images.  
As I stood there, a light quickly beamed to my hand. A shield-the one that I had managed to acquire- appeared in my hand, strong as ever. The red color jumped out at me more, making sure that I wouldn't forget about the three combined circles that looked like a mouse. I then moved the shield to a better position, feeling the weight in my hand. I fumbled around with it until a voice spoke.

"_**You gained the power to fight".  
**_  
I realized what it had been saying to me. It wasn't like the old voice, but a voice to guide me. I took a few swings with the shield, feeling it move as each swing shifted it left and right. The handle was easy to hold onto, but something about the shield made it feel really sluggish.

"_**All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."**_

I nodded at the thought and started to walk until a pair of yellow, glowing eyes approached me. The form of the eyes took into a look of a little shadow-like creature. From my mouth, it uttered a word that I couldn't quite catch. Before I even recognized it, I had spoke out of my own control. I then prepared my shield, hearing the voice speak once more.

"_**There will be times when you have to fight . Use this power to protect yourself and others"**_

Rushing forward, I was quick to attack the shadow. With each bash I dealt out, the creature was pushed back and eventually dissolved. I watched as it tore itself away, becoming nothing. It was like it had been nothing prior to all of this, just waiting for me to defeat it and break it apart. As I defeated it, I watched another form in front of me. It's yellow eyes had me entranced and preparing my shield in order to send it back to oblivion, whence it came.

"_**Behind you!"  
**_  
As the voice shouted, I spun around on my heel and blocked the oncoming scratch from the shadow. I then bashed it back, spinning around and quickly making work of the shadow that was originally in front of me. Once it dissolved, I struck at its friend, bashing it once overhead, once to the side, and finishing with a smooth bash inwards. It then dissolved, going right into the ground.  
After defeating all the shadows, I had realized that the shadow that went into the ground started to corrupt the whole pedestal, absorbing all the images so no more could be seen by me or anyone else. I tried my best to get out of the darkness, but it gripped onto my legs and kept pulling me deeper and deeper underneath. It was an unbeatable force that kept dragging me down. I then reached out with the hand that wasn't underneath all the darkness, desperately wishing for someone to save me.

Waking up, I realized that I had been fine. The shield disappeared but upon thinking about it, the shield reappeared in my left hand, strong as ever. Standing up, I looked down upon the platform, noticing that it was bright pink with three silhouettes of what I could only imagine as woman. They each looked very royal, making me question on who they were… but that wasn't important. I decided to look a little closer until I spotted out a door that seemed to be see-through. It was strange. I could put my hand through it, yet I could see it. As I tried to open it, nothing happened. Then, out of nowhere, a chest appeared behind me. With nothing else to do, I decided to open the chest.  
Upon opening the chest, with three resounding clicks against the top, the chest popped upon summoning forth a crate to appear behind me. Part of me was getting irritated with the fact that so many things were behind me instead of in front of me, but I just sighed and deal with it anyways. Taking my shield, I started to hit into the crate, breaking it apart into multiple pieces, splinters, and other various parts. They all disappeared after one point, but where it was destroyed was a small item on the ground. Picking it up, I pocketed the item and watched as the door's frame designed into itself.  
A small barrel appeared to the side of the door, to which I sighed and also grabbed that. If anymore objects were to create and have me destroy them… I was gonna go mental. I picked up the barrel this time and chucked it, watching the barrel break upon the platform, forming the door itself. With that, the door was complete.  
I walked to the door, grabbing at the handles then opening it, revealing a bright light. The light was so blinding, I had to cover my eyes as I walked through it. Once I walked through, I felt myself waking up.

Opening my eyes, I looked to my hands for the shield that I had been given. No signs of it. Looking up the sky, I recognized that I had returned back to the world that I had truly been a part of. The sandy shores lines were underneath me, the waves of the islands splashed in to tell me that I was safe and the nature of the island couldn't be more beautiful.  
Looking around, I spotted two strange people standing at the docks. One was wearing blue jeans with a yellow tank top. The yellow tank top, although combined with white, had dark black straps that went across the middle of his chest to the neck piece. His silver hair glimmered with the rays of the sun while his blue eyes stared to me.  
The other person wasn't the same. It was a girl, one whose smile was brighter than the sun. Her read auburn hair sat nicely upon her head, with a simple white tank top and a purple skirt to match it. Around her neck was a necklace. It looked like a pearl had been attached at the end, but I wasn't quite sure. They walked up to me and looked at me confused.  
"Who are you?" The boy looked to me then to Sora. "Did Sora bring you here?"  
"Y-yes." I shook away my fear, recollecting myself. "My name is Seth. Nice to meet you."

Sora was still sound asleep, dreaming of something strange. The girl looked to Riku and silently chuckled. "Riku. How about we grab some stuff for the raft?"  
"That sounds like a good plan, Kairi. We don't wanna be slacking off like Sora."  
As 'Riku' left, I watched as 'Kairi' waited next to Sora. She watched calmly over him and waited for him to wake up.


End file.
